


Collected Tumblr Not!Fic

by CloudCover (RainyForecast)



Series: Clear Blue Morning [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not!Fic, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:45:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyForecast/pseuds/CloudCover
Summary: Little bits and pieces from the Clear Blue Morning AU





	Collected Tumblr Not!Fic

**Anonymous**  asked:

_So...who actually does the proposing?_

 

 

I think that when Zhenya has his own “I’m gonna ask Sid to marry me, are you okay with that” talk with Alina, it’s just Too Much Secret for her and her eyes bug out before she goes running through the house yelling for Taylor, who’s staying over. Zhenya goes after her, because oh shit his kid is having a meltdown, and skids into the kitchen where Taylor and Sid were cooking just as Alina hurtles into Taylor, screaming “Dad and Papa are gonna get MARRIED!!!!” 

“Alina! You weren’t supposed–”

_“Alina, it was a secre–”_

Cue Sid and  Zhenya staring at each other all “You? But I was gonna-” while Taylor laughs herself sick and herds Alina out of the kitchen. 

“Let your dads talk for a minute, squirt,” she says. 

Sid and Zhenya sheepishly each go dig out the ring they got for the other person from their respective hiding spots and there’s some happy tears and making out against the fridge until Taylor can’t contain Alina anymore and she bursts back into the kitchen to yell about how gross they are and then to strangle-hug them and maybe do a little happy crying as well. 

Then she and Taylor stay up way past Alina’s bedtime gleefully Pinteresting the shit out of the perfect summertime lakeside wedding. Alina is super stoked about her dress and is very certain she wants a flower crown, but she also wants to know if there are cake toppers involving hockey sticks, and can a dog be the ring bearer, and also, can she please please have a dog? 

 

 

 

 

**Anonymous**  asked:

_Goodness this verse is far too adorable. Thank you for the extra snippets. What does Geno end up doing workwise and who asks for more kids? Or does alina demand siblings?_

 

I think Geno goes back to school for physical therapy,  inspired by the therapists that helped him after his accident. 

I think that they decide on more kids the way they decide most things: together. Like they’re at one of Alina’s games and they happen to sit next to a mom with a baby, all red chubby cheeks and toothless smiles. And both of them are incredibly distracted making faces and waving at the baby, and at one point they just kinda look at each other. 

“Want more kids, Sid?” Geno says, and Sid can only nod. He does, so much. They start having their lawyer look into adoptions the next day, both in Russia and the United States. 

They were thinking maybe an infant, but they end up falling completely in love with five year old twins from an orphanage near St. Petersburg instead. Oops. 

The Crosby-Malkin household is an absolute zoo after that but Sid and Geno are in their element, and Alina takes to being a big sister like she takes to hockey. Passionately and with abandon. The twins get obsessed with hockey as well, and are soon wobbling along after Alina like little ducklings on their tiny skates. They don’t stay wobbly long. Family games of street hockey or shinny get  _brutal_. Fun, but brutal. 

“How,” Geno says in exhausted bafflement. “How are they like this. How are they  _so much like you_?” Sid just laughs with delight.

They have their youngest, Marcia, with a surrogate. She’s biologically Sid’s. And hilariously she ends up being the one member of the household who isn’t an absolutely fanatical hockey player. Her first word besides “Dada” and “Papa” is “Neena,” for her oldest sister. She’s very shy and introverted like her Dad was when he was younger, and the louder, more boisterous members of the family are so protective of her she has to tell them to chill out sometimes. 

They’re a very close, very loving family. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me as creaturesofnarrative (main) and knifeshoeoreofight (hockey blog) on Tumblr, and as @RainyForecast on Twitter. Come say hi!


End file.
